The monitor as a display device is widely used in real life, especially in the workplace. With the development of science and technology, the touch monitor may become a trend for the future development of the monitor, and it has been expanding its market. When the customers using the monitor; especially a touch monitor, you should often show the contents of the display panel to the customers, or demonstrate how to operate the display panel. However, the existing rotation radian of the display panel of a touch monitor is small, the operator needs to rotate the display panel along with the base plate in order to show others the content of the display panel. After rotation, the display panel is not suitable for operation and is not conducive to watch, it is very inconvenience.